


the sky's the limit

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: in which maya and lucas are getting married and monsters from the past come creeping back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the idea from this is from a fanfiction called CDLS (which is deleted i think)
> 
> the wedding speech thing i kinda sorta stole from colleen and josh's wedding cause i'm shit at writing

"Where is she?" Lucas paced around the small room.

"Stop worrying, she'll be here any minute. She's Maya, she probably just woke up late" Farkle joked, trying to calm Lucas down.

Today was the day Lucas and Maya were going to get married, though Maya hadn't arrived yet and the wedding was supposed to start 30 minutes ago.

"What if she got hurt, what if she doesn't wanna marry me anymore, what if-"

Lucas's worries got cut off by Riley running into the room, her hair and makeup all ready.

Of course Maya had chosen her as the maid of honour. 

"I know you guys agreed not to see each other before the wedding, but you need to go to her Lucas"

"What happened?" Lucas asked, assuming the worst.

"Her dad came to see her a few hours ago. He had no idea she was getting married, and he asked for her forgiveness again. Of course she didn't and he got mad and yelled at her and she's really upset and is worrying she'll be a terrible wife"

"I've gotta go" Lucas raced out of the room.

***        *        ***

"Hey" Lucas stood in the doorway of Maya's room.

Maya wipes the tears from her face and looks up at Lucas.

"Hey" she whispered softly.

"How are you?" he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her.

"Why does he hate me?"

Lucas was confused for a moment but then realised she was talking about her father.

"He acts like he wants me to forgive him but then he yells at me because I don't have a good enough heart to forgive him and I can't let go of his past mistakes"

She sobs and Lucas feels his heart break.

He pulled her onto his lap and wiped some of the tears from her cheeks.

"I know you have a good heart. You know how I know, I fell in love with you and you fell in love with me. We wouldn't be getting married today if you didn't"

"You still wanna marry me?" she asked shakily.

"Of course I do, I love you" he said, kissing her tear stained cheek.

"Thank you Huckleberry" she smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on, you've got a wedding to prepare for" he smiled, helping her up.

***        *        ***

After an hour, the guests were ready to go to sleep.

Farkle and Smackle had tried to stall them by talking about science and maths and whatever else geniuses talk about.

 ****Riley was at the back of the isle, and nodded to Smackle, indicating that Maya was here and ready.

Smackle then told Farkle and everyone got into their positions for the wedding to properly start.

***        *        ***

Lucas felt tears forming in his eyes as Maya walked down the aisle, Shawn on her arm.

Maya couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she looked into the eyes of her almost-husband.

Shawn gave Maya a kiss on the cheek and a hug, looking at her with pride.

"I love you kiddo"

"I love you too Shawn, thank you for everything" Maya wiped away the tears that had fallen.

Shawn walked off the sit next to Cory, trying to hide the fact he was also tearing up.

Maya took Lucas's hands and smiled, never wanting to look away.

_*skips some stuff idk what happens here*_

"Do you, Lucas Friar, take this woman to be your wedded wife"

"I do" he smiled at Maya, making her only smile wider.

"And do you, Maya Hart, take this man to be your wedded husband"

"I do" Maya smiled, biting her lip.

Lucas reached out and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks.

"We have reached the part of the ceremony where the couple will exchange vows" the minister said.

"From the moment I met you that day on the subway in the 7th grade, I knew you were special. And so, in front of all these people here today, I promise to choose you, to always choose you. I choose you when things get hard. I will choose you no matter where our lives go. I will choose you when we're sick, I will be there for you. I'll protect you with everything that I can. So from this moment on for the rest of my life, Maya Penelope Hart, I will always choose you"

Lucas smiled, and soothingly ran his thumb over Maya's knuckles.

"I wanna start off by thanking you. Thank you for showing me what love means. Before I met you, I didn't think it existed. Thank you for telling me I'm beautiful when I know I look like a mess. And thank you for choosing me when I know I made it impossible. I promise that I will stay married to you forever. I promise I will love you for my whole life. I promise that I love you, I love you very much" Maya said her vows trying not to cry.

"I love you too" Lucas said softly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Lucas, be Maya's husband, and Maya, you are now Lucas's wife"

Their friends and family all cheered, as Maya and Lucas smiled the biggest smiles they ever had.

"You may kiss your bride"

Lucas smirked at Maya, and she nodded back.

"Hahurr-" Maya started, but was interrupted by Lucas's lips on hers.

Everyone cheered, except for Cory who jokingly yelled "uck".

"Mrs Friar" Lucas whispered to his wife.

"Mr Friar" Maya gave him another short peck on the lips.

They joined hands as the walked back down the aisle as a married couple.


End file.
